Character Idea/Scotland/DanzxvFan8275
This is an idea of DanzxvFan8275 and Highdipo. He will come in the 5.6 Update with Micronesia, Puerto Rico, the Screwdriver Costume, the Trash Costume, and the Sand Costume. ---- __TOC__ Appearance Scotland is a young guy, with a little Bit of a Mustache, Sideburns and Brown Messy hair. He also has a stubble beard like France's but brown. He has big, brown eyes and medium sized ears. He also has a big nose and a big mouth. Power Shot Appearance He will Get a plaid skirt, and angry eyes and a open angry mouth. Every 3 seconds, he will take a Bagpipe and will shoot music notes one by one to the opponent, making him dizzy. Power Shots Scotland has 2 power shots and 1 counter attack. Screaming Loch Ness Monster Shot (Ground Shot) Scotland will teleport to his goal. All of the field will turn into water, except for a little bit of turf next to the opponent's goal, and they will teleport there. Then, Scotland will mutate into a Loch Ness Monster and dive underwater so you can't see him. Then, out of nowhere, his head will pop over water and be somewhat leveled with the opponent. He will take a bite at the opponent by moving his head over fastly. If Scotland eats the opponent, he will spit him out in 1 second, reversing his/her controls. But the shot is still not over. Here is why it's called the Screaming Loch Ness Monster Shot. Scotland will then let loose a huge scream that will push the opponent back. There are 4 thin scream lines. Then, the ball will come out of his mouth, going towards the goal. If the opponent touches the ball, he/she will explode and disappear for 3 seconds. Slapping Loch Ness Monster Shot (Air Shot) Scotland will again teleport to his goal and all of the field will turn into water. The opponent will teleport to the little section of turf. Scotland will then turn into a Loch Ness Monster and dive underwater and get invisible. When he makes his way to the end of the lake, he floats out of the water, and now his whole body is in the air. He then lowers his tail. The tail goes under his body and tries to slap the opponent with his tail. If the opponent touches the tail, he/she will get pushed back and will rarely be unconscious. Scotland then lifts his head up and will shoot 3 balls out of his mouth, down towards the goal, like Luxembourg's Power Shot. Each ball will be shot a little higher than the last. The one difference between this shot and Luxembourg's shot is that this shot has 2 fake balls, with the last one being real. Luxembourg's shot has all real balls. If the opponent touches the last ball, he/she will disappear for 4.5 seconds. Bagpipe Shot (Counter Attack) If Scotland counters a shot, he will get a plaid skirt and a big bagpipe. He will play the bagpipe and you will hear music. Then, like Belgium's Air Shot, 3 music notes will come out towards the opponent's goal. Each note has a different effect on the opponent. The first ball will make the opponent severely injured. The second note will make them reverse their controls for 3.5 seconds. The final note will make the opponent disappear. The ball will be in a random note, although there is a 70% chance that the ball will be in the last ball. You can also kick each note at the right time to not get the effect and maybe counter the shot. Unlock Requirements Win a Head Cup without moving (left, right), dash and kick or pay 7,500,000 points. You can only jump and use your power shot. Costume: Trash Costume Scotland wears the Trash Costume. It's an SS rank costume Costs 4,000,009 Points. It's a big Silver Trash Can on your Character's head. Every 4 seconds it will shoot a burst of trash (the things that lay on thee ground after Croatia's Power Shot is over- Camera, Coke bottle, Sunglasses and more) Forward and Down (Like Brazil's Power shot but Much smaller Degree). Every trash piece that hits the opponent will knock him/her back a little bit (Like Ukraine's bullets), and the last Piece also makes him dizzy. Trivia *Scotland is a country located in the UK. It only shares a boarder with England and is to the right of Northern Ireland. *Scotland is known for being the home of a strange creature called the Loch Ness Monster. That's the reason of the Air and Ground Shot. *The Bagpipe is a Scottish instrument and is part of its culture. That's the reason of the Counter Attack and the Power Shot Appearance. *This is the 2nd collaboration idea of DanzxvFan8275 and Highdipo. The first was ElectroBot. If you want to know who did what in this idea, look in the trivia of the ElectroBot idea. Category:Ideas Category:Collabs Category:Character Ideas Category:DanzxvFan8275 Category:Highdipo